Who Wants To Be A Smart Guy
Dalton appears on a game show called Who Wants To Be a Smart Guy. Cast (in order of appearance): , , , , , , , DVD: Red Green: Stuffed and Mounted, Vol. 6, The Red Green Show – 2000 Season Watch the episode on YouTube DVD Commentary by Steve Smith {from Stuffed and Mounted} STEVE SMITH: We have a stand-up comedian here in Canada named Derek Edwards. In my mind, he's the best one in the country right now. And he looks so sad and morose, and it's just the opposite of what you'd expect a stand-up comedian to look like. And I decided to use him in The Red Green Show. So we made him the local funeral director. I think it's perfect casting. Segment Summary See also: Transcript Plot: Red receives an invitation to submit a contestant to appear on the TV trivia game show, Who Wants To Be a Smart Guy. Dalton and Mike enter the lodge and the three then practice for the show. Afterwards, Dalton and Mike check out several Who Wants To Be a Smart Guy-related books at the downtown library, where it is also revealed that Dalton will appear on the actual show. However, the phone line stops working during a question relating to African animals, which is when Dalton is removed from the show and taken on an ambulance back to the lodge. It is eventually revealed that Winston was using the town's internet system, which is why the phone line stopped working. Opening Scene: Red takes a cutout of himself (which was photographed by Bernice) and takes a picture of it in front of a War of 1812 monument. The Possum Lodge Word Game: Brian tries to guess the word "immortal" to win a pocket watch. Rothschild's Sewage and Septic Sucking Services: Winston runs a promotion called "Bathroom Classics of Literature", in which he gives away six books, including three written by William Shakespeare. Handyman Corner: Red paints a utility van so it resembles a sports car convertible. Midlife: The reasons why your wife makes a list of things you must do stored in her head. Talking Animals: Ed shows Red a brown chicken and even attempts to hypnotize it into playing a piano, but Ed accidentally hypnotizes himself into acting like a chicken. Ranger Gord's Educational Films: "Big Foot Defence", in which Gord teaches Little Red and Little Harold the dangers of a sasquatch and how to defend themselves from it. Red's Handyman Tips: Red places a television antenna on a car's roof to receive clearer radio signals. Buddy System: Dalton and Winston explain how to get out of a situation that is visible to your family. Fun Facts Real-World References *''Who Wants To Be a Smart Guy'' is an obvious spoof of Who Wants To Be a Millionaire. *The opening scene was filmed at the Stoney Creek Battle Monument in the then-Hamilton, Ontario suburb of Stoney Creek, Ontario (in 2001, a year after this episode first aired, it was amalgamated into Hamilton itself), which commemorates the Battle of Stoney Creek, a major battle in the War of 1812. **Also during the opening scene, Red mentions the Taj Mahal, a famous landmark in India, and Frederick's of Hollywood, an American apparel store chain most famous for its location on Hollywood Boulevard in Los Angeles. Famous People *Brian mentions Alan Thicke and how he was immortalized on repeat airings of a show he starred in, Growing Pains. **During the same scene, Red also mentions Peter Pan and Dracula. *During the first Rothschild's Sewage and Septic Sucking Services commercial, Winston mentions William Somerset Maugham, Margaret Mitchell, Marcel Proust and William Shakespeare. **He also mentions their books: Maugham's The Moon and Sixpence, Mitchell's Gone With The Wind, Proust's Remembrance of Things Past and Shakespeare's Taming of the Shrew, The Tempest and Much Ado About Nothing.